


Naked First Impressions

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Chuck Shurley, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Sam Winchester, Bonfires, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead John Winchester, Dead John Winchester and Mary Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, Eventual Smut, Evil Dick Roman, Feasting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Overprotective Chuck, Pack Dynamics, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Security Guard Dean Winchester, Social Anxiety, Stalking, Sweet Sam Winchester, Werewolves, shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel is the night manager at his werewolf pack's resort.  One night, a very naked alpha shows up in the lobby which leads to something the omega thought he'd never have.  A chance at the perfect mate.  However they must overcome many obstacles that try to stand in the way."No one who, like me, conjures up the most evil of those half-tamed demons that inhabit the human beast, and seeks to wrestle with them, can expect to come through the struggle unscathed." - Freud
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 216
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by events that happened where I actually work. Sadly the naked guy was no Dean Winchester. Lots of interesting things happen when you work late at night, at a huge resort, in the middle of the woods, overlooking a huge lake. Those events will be inspiring this fic.

Naked First Impressions  
A Destiel ABO  
By: CastielsHeart

“Good evening, thank you for calling The Novak Pack Resort and Hotel. How may I help you?” Castiel answers the phone trying to not sound bored as he taps his pen on the counter. “No we don’t have any rooms available this weekend.” Castiel responds to the overly hyper voice on the phone. It’s Thursday night and the omega can’t bring himself to have sympathy for the procrastinating alpha on the other end of the phone. “I’m sorry that your mating anniversary is the same weekend as the Freewill Werewolf Packs’ Alliance Convention.” Castiel gets out before the now angry alpha hangs up on him. The omega can’t help the irritated sigh that escapes him as he rolls his eyes heavenward in annoyance.

Castiel hangs up the phone and goes back to the task he was doing before the call interrupted him. The task is as equally frustrating as the call. The different werewolf packs always want their rooms together and close to the spaces the gatherings are going to take place. Someone is going to get the least desired rooms because they are booked solid and everyone is here for the same convention. It all makes Castiel’s eyes cross and he can feel a migraine trying to take hold as he tries to assign the rooms the best he can in hopes that a riot doesn’t break out at check-in. 

Castiel takes a big drink of his ice water from his Game of Thrones cup that says “I drink and I know things” on it. The omega wishes it was something with caffeine but his heats have been rather taxing his last few cycles. His doctor suggested that limiting his caffeine intake might help but he’s 26 years old and still a pure omega. The longer he goes without sharing a heat with an alpha, the worse they will become but he refuses to let anyone but his intended mate know him that way. It’s hard to find a mate though, when you have crippling social anxiety and a serious self-esteem issue.

Castiel’s alpha father, also the pack alpha, has become worried about him. To the point that he’s been called into his alpha father’s office many times for heart to hearts. Chuck Novak isn’t your typical alpha. One, he is quiet and thoughtful. Two, he is small in stature but don’t let that fool you. He is unbelievably powerful and cunning. Three, he loves his children to the point of smothering them with nurturing. It is a very omega trait that the alpha refuses to apologize for.

Two weeks ago, right before the schedules for the month were posted, Chuck Novak stayed late to talk to Castiel. When the omega went into his father’s office, he was urged to take a seat. Immediately the omega became tense because asking him to sit meant this wasn’t going to be a quick discussion. “Castiel, I am hiring a handful of temp workers, who are human, to fill in during the convention. You’re not going to use the excuse of needing to work to get out of attending this year.” Chuck said staring his youngest down.

“Father please. Why can’t I just skip it like I do every year?” Castiel said trying to sound strong but it ended up sounding a little whiney to the omega’s dismay.

“Son, I love you. I know you don’t like to socialize and find solace in the books you read and all the fantasy stuff you like to watch but none of that is going to help you find a mate. I know you don’t like to hear this but biologically it is becoming essential that you have one and also I fear you’re going to decline into loneliness. You’re my baby, Castiel, and my favorite. However if you ever tell your other siblings that, your banished.” Chuck said with a bright smile and teasing eyes.

“Fine but if I have a panic attack during it, you owe me a week’s vacation and all the Reese’s I can eat.” Castiel countered.

“Deal.” Chuck agreed as he stood up and pulled his omega son into a hug before allowing Castiel to go back to work that day. 

The omega finally finishes the room assigning and moves on to getting things ready for the next day. It’s going to be busy and anything Castiel can prep ahead of time will help the day crew. Castiel was bent over behind the desk auditing the bank bags for the different departments, when he heard the front door open. “Hello. Can I help you?” Castiel calls out from behind the desk, unable to see the new arrival. When the omega stands up, he is dumbfounded by what he sees.

Standing in the lobby is a very tall, attractive, and very naked male alpha. The alpha has entrancing green eyes and cute smatterings of freckles across his face. Castiel can’t help but look down and get a glimpse of a very impressive cock that promises a deliciously big knot. The omega can’t help but lick his lips just thinking about it.

The alpha grabs a travel magazine off a table to cover his crotch. Werewolves are for the most part okay with nudity in a pack environment. Although among strangers and in a public setting, like the lobby of a hotel, not so much. The alpha stammers in a rough, deep voice, “I-I need a new key for my room.” The alpha’s cheeks are red with embarrassment and omega finds it quite charming for some reason.

Castiel puts on his best professional smile and says, “Would you like something better than a magazine to cover up with?” The alpha grunts an affirmative and has trouble making eye contact with the omega. Castiel retrieves a towel from the emergency linen cupboard from behind the desk. Once the alpha wraps the towel around his waist and puts the magazine back on the table, he makes eye contact with the omega. “What room are you in?” Castiel asks still smiling professionally but he bites his cheeks to keep from laughing at the absurd situation.

“213.” The alpha says in his deep voice that the omega can’t help but find alluring.

“Name on the room?” Castiel inquires.

“Dean Winchester.” The still blushing alpha answers.

Castiel lets the name and the deep voice of the alpha saying it, wash over him. He realizes his wolf likes it and is trying to claw to the surface. The urge to scent the alpha is strong. Castiel is on the clock though and he must stay professional. At least he tries to but the omega is curious. Castiel hands Dean his new key and asks, “How did you find yourself locked out of your room naked, alpha?” Castiel says and just manages to keep the purr, which so desperately wants to come out, quiet. His wolf is really responding to this alpha like it hasn’t to anyone before.

“I decided that a late night swim in the lake by our room would be fun. There aren’t many people here yet so my beta brother, Sammy, and I decided that a nude swim would be fun. Your security guard, who has a funny name, caught us and made us get out. My long legged brother made it to shore before me and decided that stealing my stuff including my clothes would be a riot. He hightailed it back to his room and refused to answer his door no matter how many times I knocked and threatened to put Nair in his shampoo. All I could hear was the asshole laughing which brings me here to you.” Dean says looking at the omega like he is dessert. 

“I see. Yes, the security guard you encountered was Gadreel. He’s a part of our pack but what my alpha father calls twice removed. His family has been banished a couple of times but they always seem to find their way back into the pack.” Castiel relays dryly. He’s startled when Dean throws his head back and laughs.

“You’re funny. So are you going to be at the big social feast tomorrow night?” Dean asks with unmasked hopefulness in his eyes.

“I will. I usually don’t go but my alpha father put his foot down. He hired humans to fill in for all of the weres. I have to obey because he is not only my alpha father, but also alpha of our pack, the Novak pack. He’s only doing it because he loves me but I don’t do well at large gatherings. I’m 26 and Father is afraid I’ll never find a mate and succumb to loneliness.” Castiel bites his lip. He tends to overshare when he is nervous and babble. His attraction to Dean is making him extremely nervous and he prays the alpha doesn’t smell it on him. When he looks up at the alpha, he finds Dean smiling at him serenely. 

“How about you hang with me and my bother? I’d like to get to know you better. My brother and I are here to either join another pack or request our own territory to build our own.” Dean informs the omega.

“My father has spoken of you. Your alpha father, John Winchester, was a bounty hunter for the Federal Pack Relations Office. He was packless because he needed to remain neutral for his job. I’m sorry that your father passed away. You didn’t want to follow in his footsteps?” the omega asks because this alpha intrigues him. He just can’t stop wanting to know more about him.

“No. I hated roaming all over the country. I raised Sammy basically after our mother died when he was a small pup. I want to find an omega that can keep me on my toes like my mother did my father. I want to raise some pups and I want all that for Sam too.” Dean says with a far off dreamy look in his eyes.

“Many alphas leave the raising of pups to the omega. They see childcare as beneath them.” Castiel states as he lets himself take in the alpha’s strong shoulder.

“That’s ridiculous. Both alpha and omega should participate. I love rocking a pup in the middle of the night while everything else is so quiet. It used to calm me as a child, when I rocked Sammy. Holding him gave me peace.” Dean says as he tries to adjust his towel that is threatening to fall off.

“You’re a good alpha and I would be happy with your company at the gathering.” Castiel concedes and now he is blushing.

“I can’t wait, Cas.” Dean says as he leaves. Castiel watches him depart appreciatively. 

When the alpha disappears around the corner, Castiel falls heavily into his desk chair. “Shit! What did I just agree to?” he mutters to himself.

He immediately tries to think about what clothes he has clean. He wants to look good for the alpha. He’s never had these urges before. He can’t stop to analyze this because he has to get back to work. He does so with nervous energy coursing through him the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a chapter two earlier this week and ended up scraping it. I wrote it while dehydrated and running a fever. When I tried to edit what I'd written I found it to be utter nonsense. While rewriting I decided to change what chapter two was all together. I wanted to give more backstory for Castiel. I wanted you to know why he is the way he is. Thus this chapter was born. I hope you like it.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Glazed over mentions of rape and violence.

Naked First Impressions  
Chapter 2

When Castiel awoke for the day at two in the afternoon, his house was silent. His roommate and cousin, Gabriel was either out (unlikely without Castiel or someone else from the pack) or napping after coming down from one of his famous sugar highs. Castiel sighed because the idea of getting out of bed and starting this anxiety ridden day was not appealing.

His mind wondered to Gabriel and how his omega cousin had come to live with him many years ago. It was about a year before Castiel presented as an omega, the Roman Pack had sent an invitation out to all the other packs in the Freewill Alliance. They were having a debut party for the pack alpha, Dick Roman’s, son. Dick’s son had recently presented as an alpha. They called for unmated omegas in interest of finding a mate to be sent to be introduced to the newly presented alpha.

Gabriel had been the only omega of age and interested. Alpha father sent Gabriel with a beta chaperon as was custom for such events. Three days after the party and nothing had been heard from Gabriel or his chaperon nor had anything been heard from the attendees sent by other packs. Chuck along with alphas from the other packs got together to find out what had happened.

The horrors they saw when they arrived were unimaginable. The beta chaperons had been locked in a room in the basement under the great hall. The omega attendees had been chained to beds in the grand ballroom. They had been drugged and raped repeatedly by all the alphas and betas of the Roman pack for the three days they’d been missing.

Gabriel however was not in the ballroom. He was found in Dick Roman’s second in command, Asmodeus’ room. Gabriel had been repeatedly beaten, raped and his mouth had been sewn shut. He wouldn’t talk or make eye contact with anyone, including his own alpha, Chuck.

When he was brought back to the pack, he latched onto Castiel. For months he would only interact with him. When Castiel presented and was given his own house, Gabriel came with him and had been with him ever since.

The Roman pack was kicked out of the Freewill Alliance but no one could get criminal charges to stick against them. Dick Roman had friends in high places. There were financial settlements paid out but money didn’t help Gabriel. He was doing better these days but it was unclear if he’d ever be able to live on his own. He didn’t leave the house unless a member of the pack was with him. He wouldn’t leave pack grounds without Castiel or Alpha Chuck with him and even then they’d had to give him a sedative.

Gabriel would be attending some of the alliance events. It was one of the goals the pack counselor had set for him. Missouri was good at what she did but Gabriel’s case had even challenged her.

Castiel manages to bring himself out of his sad reverie and rise from his bed stretching his stiff muscles. The light that streams in through the crack in the curtains makes the omega groan in disgust. He spends so much of his waking hours in darkness, sunlight makes him grumpy. He shakes it off and heads into his ensuite bathroom. He was thrilled when his alpha father arranged for this house for him and Gabriel because they each had their own bathroom. Castiel is a neat freak and Gabriel is all chaos. Sharing a bathroom with his cousin would have been a nightmare and a deal breaker. Castiel knows that’s really bullshit though. He would have taken Gabriel in even if they’d had to share a bedroom or even a bed. Gabriel probably would have been institutionalized or even put down if Castiel hadn’t taken care of him at the beginning. He wouldn’t let that happen because even though Gabriel bugs the shit out of him, he loves the candy loving idiot to death. 

Castiel kicks off his sleep pants with very little attention to where they land. He steps under the hot spray of the shower waiting to feel more alert but the more he stands there the more drained he feels. Castiel knows intellectually that this is a symptom of his anxiety and depression. Being around large groups of people is taxing on the omega. He avoids it whenever possible which has resulted in his social skills not being what they should be. His alpha father and the pack counselor, Missouri, both feel that not bonding with his omega mother has contributed to Castiel’s emotional problems. She died before Castiel emerged from her womb by emergency C-section. Chuck said he was told he would lose them both but miraculously Castiel survived.

Chuck never took another mate after Rebecca’s death. Castiel was raised solely by his alpha father. The omega never bonded with another omega in his adolescence which left him socially stunted. Castiel always feels fractured like he needs to find something or someone to hold his shattered pieces together.

All these thoughts are pulling Castiel further into the dark parts of his mind. He decides to do something Missouri calls refocusing. He stops thinking about all the people he is going to have to face and tries to focus on something positive. Immediately the omega’s mind brings forth Dean’s green eyes and a spark flares to life inside of him. The dark clouds start to lift as Castiel thinks about the freckles littered over the alpha’s skin. 

Finally Castiel is motivated to get out of the shower and get dressed for the bonfire fest. Now a new anxiety flares to life. What should he wear? He wants to look good for the green eyed alpha. He wants those green eyes to watch him appreciatively. He wants the alpha to want him. All these feelings are new to Castiel and he has to admit, it’s freaking him out. He takes a deep breath and opens his closet door. The only way out is through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having brain to hand issues tonight. If you see any glaring mistakes, drop me a comment below so I can fix it.

Naked First Impressions  
Chapter 3

Castiel finally emerges from his room dressed and slightly stressed. He gave up on fixing his hair but Gabriel always says “your messy sex hair looks good Cassie.” Speaking of his cousin, there is a note scrawled on the dry erase board by the refrigerator in Gabriel eccentric handwriting. “Hannah took me to the shrink… catch you at the bonfire cuz” it reads. Castiel had totally forgot today was Gabe’s weekly appointment with Missouri.

Castiel takes another look at his appearance in the full length mirror that Gabriel insists they have at the front door. He had agonized about what to wear. He didn’t want to look too dressed up and broadcast that he was trying too hard but he didn’t want to look unkempt either. So he settled on his black jeans that Gabriel always says makes his ass look “divine.” Paired with his black button up and his blue denim jacket, he thinks he looks comfortable but stylish. At least he hopes so.

Castiel gets in his gold Continental and backs out of his short driveway. His alpha father has offered to buy him a new car numerous times but he refuses. This car was his mother’s and driving it makes him feel close to her even though he never met her. If he wanted a new car he’d purchase it himself since he has his own money. His alpha father loves his children to the point of needing to spoil them though.

When he pulls into the parking lot of the beach, where the bonfire is being held, there are already a bunch of cars there. Castiel got a later start than he had intended due to his numerous wardrobe changes. As he walks toward the festivities he hears loud pop music playing and cringes. He’s never liked the thumping and brash music young people like to listen to. He likes older music like classic rock and jazz. The omega also likes to listen to classical music when his anxiety gets bad.

There are alphas, betas, and omegas littered all over the beach either talking, dancing or arguing. Bobby and Gadreel are arguing over whether the security cameras on the resort are outdated and need to be replaced. Bobby doesn’t want them replaced because, “I just figured out how to use them you idjit!” Bobby exclaims to Gadreel. Castiel grins at them and walks further down on the beach.

He scanning the crowd looking for Dean or Gabriel when he sees someone that makes bile come up in his throat. He only recognizes him from pictures he’s seen but there is no doubt that the pretentious asshole wearing a thousand dollar suit is Dick Roman. What the fuck is he doing here? His pack was banned. Castiel starts anxiously looking for his alpha father because he’s not only afraid for himself but seeing Roman will set Gabriel on a spiral. 

He finally spots Chuck handing out drinks by the food tables. He tries to hurry without drawing attention to himself. He gets close to his father’s ear and growls out, “Why is fucking Dick Roman here?” It comes out angry and not the pitiful whine he thought it would.

Chuck steps away pulling Castiel with him. “He petitioned to have his banned status reviewed by the alliance. Legally I can’t stop him from being here until he appears before the elders in the morning.” Chucks says trying to sound calm and not pulling it off. He’s rubbing Castiel’s shoulder in effort to not just sooth his omega son but himself.

“Where is Gabriel? He can’t be here.” Castiel says anxious.

“I know. I got ahold of Hannah while Gabriel was still in with Missouri. She is taking him for ice cream and then putting him to bed with the sedative Missouri gave her to sooth him.” Chuck sighs.

“So he knows?”

“Yes. Bobby and Gadriel will be riding home with you tonight. They will stay with you until I get that festering pile of shit off my pack lands.” Chuck’s eyes flash red with anger for a brief second before he gets himself back under control.

“Yes Alpha.” Castiel says flinching at the scorched scent of anger coming off Chuck and the alpha power in his voice.

“Hey, I’m sorry my sweet boy. Go and mingle. Just stay away from Roman.” Chuck says pulling Castiel in to a hug.

“Yes father.” Castiel says pulling away but not before rubbing his cheek on Chuck’s shoulder to get his father’s scent on him and his on his father. It is something he has done since he was pup and has always found comfort in it.

He scans the crowd again looking for his freckled, green-eyed alpha. He spots him close to the bonfire with a tall man with shaggy hair, who he assumes is Dean’s brother. He smiles and starts to walk toward them but then he realizes they are not alone. Lisa had gotten to them first.

Lisa has only been a member of the Novak pack for a couple of years. She was banished from her traditionalists birth pack for having a pup out of mateship. She’s spent the last two years throwing herself at any alpha she can. Castiel doesn’t like her because every relationship she starts ends when she inevitably cheats. Now she’s set her eyes on Dean. Castiel wants a hole to swallow him because all the hope he had about tonight flees when he sees Lisa touching Dean’s arm. Then Dean brushes her hand off and steps back from her. The look of displeasure on Dean’s face springs Castiel’s hope back to life.

Castiel is almost to them when Dean spots him. “Cas I was starting worry about you. Come meet my brother.” Dean urges.

Castiel doesn’t miss the hateful look Lisa gives him. Castiel just smiles as Dean reaches out and takes his hand pulling him in. Lisa makes an audible sound of distaste but doesn’t leave immediately like she should. “I’m delighted to meet you Sam.” Castiel says addressing the tall beta by Dean’s side.

“It’s good to meet you too. You are all my brother has talked about today.” Sam says grinning.

Dean groans and blushes. “Sammy! I’m going to beat your ass.”

“It’s Sam and you can try Dean.” Sam says playfully.

“Bitch.” 

“Jerk.”

They both laugh and Castiel just looks at them bewildered. Lisa must have finally got the hint because she’s moved on, thank the gods.

“So Cas you haven’t eaten yet have you?” Dean asks.

“No… I just arrived.”

“Come then.” Dean says taking his hand again and leading him toward the tables set up with food.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Sam says with a knowing smile.

Dean fills a plate with a little of everything and then pulls Castiel to sit on a log close to the bonfire. The last rays of sunlight are just barely escaping over the horizon. “I guess I have been talking Sam’s ear off about you.” Dean admits.

“Why Dean?” Castiel asks but he doesn’t get an answer at first. Dean takes a morsel of food from the plate and feeds it to him. Castiel is startled a first but when he takes the morsel in his mouth, grazing Dean’s fingers with his lips, he nearly faints and the alpha doesn’t look much better.

Dean finally smiles after getting himself under control. “I like you Cas. I’m drawn to you. Hell… I want to know everything about you.”

“There not a whole lot to tell.” Castiel say self-deprecatingly. 

“Don’t say that. I know what you’re doing Cas. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Bet you wish you’d kept talking to Lisa.” Castiel says before he can stop himself. He doing what Missouri refers to as self-sabotage. They’ve talked about this. He does it when he’s scared and how he feels about this alpha he’s known for only 24 hours is terrifying.

“No I don’t. Look at me Cas.” Castiel can’t help but obey the command. “Don’t push me away before I get a chance to know how wonderful you are. Just talk to me. I have my own self-doubt but I refuse to let it rob me of the beautiful omega sitting next to me.”

“Okay Dean.” The omega takes a deep breath and agrees. This gets a huge smile out of the alpha. Dean goes back to feeding him like it’s normal. It is but only among mated pairs. Castiel feels so tingly at the thought of Dean one day being his mate. They don’t talk a whole lot but there’s like this silent conversation going on between them as they stare into each other’s eyes. 

Sam finally rejoins them. They all three talk about movies, books, and pie. Dean really loves pie and Castiel finds in endearing. Dean and Castiel end the night dancing slowly in each other’s arms. Sadly Castiel has to go home and get some sleep so he can be up at a decent hour to attend the pack meetings starting at 9 am. Dean kisses him on the cheek with a see you tomorrow before Castiel is pulled away by Gadreel and Bobby.

When he gets home, Gabriel is sound asleep. Hannah leaves when Gadreel and Bobby take over watch. Castiel falls asleep with a smile on his face that night. He can’t wait to see Dean again in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting what I'd intended for this chapter. I felt this scene was important and needed to stand by itself. We'll get more Cas and Dean in the next chapter that I hope to post sometime between now and Monday morning.

Naked First Impressions  
Chapter 4

Dean is holding Castiel close as he whispers praise in the omega’s ear. “Such a good omega for me.” The alpha says. Castiel feels warm, cherished and aroused. The allusion shatters when a crashing sound awakens him from one of the best dreams he has ever had. 

The omega is disoriented by the remnants of sleep but awakens completely when he hears Gabriel scream. Castiel bolts out of bed in nothing but his underwear. When he gets to the living room, the scene before him, breaks his heart. Gabriel is struggling in Gadreel and Bobby’s arms with tears in his eyes.

“He’s going to find me. He’s going to kill me. Asmodeus said I’d never be safe from him. He said he owns me. Roman gave me to him. He’s here to take me back to him. Let me go. I have to hide. I have to run.” Gabriel yells as he flails in the alpha’s arms. 

Castiel makes himself move to crouch in front of his cousin. “Gabriel we will never let them touch you again. We are pack and we love you.” Castiel coos. It is a mantra Castiel has repeated so many times over the years when Gabriel would be panicked or in despair.

“Cassie.” Gabriel whines as he seems to become aware of his surroundings for the first time. Gadreel lets Gabriel go to Castiel. The omega launches himself into Castiel’s arms and dissolves into uncontrolled gasping sobs. “Cassie don’t let them take me. They are going to take me. Don’t let them… p-please.” Gabriel says in-between gasping inhales. 

“I will never let anyone take you from me. Ever.” Castiel declares as he holds the omega, rocking him like a child.

Castiel watches as Bobby goes over to the drawer in the kitchen where they keep emergency supplies. The alpha comes back with a syringe that Castiel knows is loaded with a sedative. Bobby looks to Castiel for permission and he nods his consent while he pets his wailing cousin's back. Gadreel pulls up Gabriel's t-shirt sleeve, while Booby cleans the area with an alcohol swab. Gabriel is so lost in his frenzy, he never notices. Gabriel goes limp in Castiel’s arms only second after Bobby administers the shot.

Gadreel and Bobby carry the unconscious omega back to his room. Castiel tucks the sedated omega in with a kiss to his forehead. When they are back in the living room, Castiel rounds on the alphas, “What brought this on?”

“He awoke from sleep screaming. When we went to check on him in his room, he came running out. He was screaming and flailing like he saw enemies everywhere.” Gadreel says looking haunted.

“Gadreel and I were afraid he was going to hurt himself. He didn’t respond to our voices. It was like he didn’t hear or see us. We decided restraining him was the only thing we could do.” Bobby says looking at Castiel sadly.

“You did the right thing. Gods… I haven’t seen him this bad since the first year. Fucking Dick Roman!” Castiel says plopping down on the sofa.

“If I had my way, that asshole would be six feet under with a load of silver in his heart.” Bobby declares with an icy glare.

“I know Bobby. I wish he were too.” Castiel suddenly feels exhausted.  
“I am going to shower and get ready for the meetings. Alpha father will be picking me up so you two can both stay with Gabriel. Call Missouri and see if she can come over for an emergency session with him when he wakes.”

“Sure thing Castiel.” Gadreel say pulling out his cell and walking into the kitchen.

“Bobby if you see that bastard, don’t hesitate. Kill him immediately.” Castiel pleads.

“Trust me. I will and it will be justified. He’s not permitted to come within a mile of this house or Gabriel. If he does, I’ll fill him so full of silver, I’ll have to wear gloves to put him in a hole when I bury him.” Bobby promises.

“Thank you.” Castiel whispers.

“Don’t thank me kid. You and Gabe are pack. I’d die to protect either of you.”

Castiel smiles at the old surly alpha, “Sap.”

“Don’t tell anyone.” Bobby says gruffly before joining Gadreel in the kitchen.

Castiel sighs before hoisting himself up to take a shower and hopefully wash away the dread that seems to be permeating his gut. The elders would never let Roman back in. Would they?


	5. Chapter 5

Naked First Impression  
Chapter 5 

When Castiel slides into the front seat of the SUV next to Chuck, the alpha sighs deeply. “Missouri called me. How is he?” the alpha asks with concern in both his voice and expression.

“He is still asleep from the sedative. Bobby won’t leave his room for fear Gabriel will have another night terror that will set him off again. Gadreel is wearing a hole in my carpet pacing in the living room. We’re all a little on edge, worried about Gabe and the presence of Roman.” Castiel confides.

“Yes that feeling is pack shared. I know you were supposed to sit down in the commons and take notes for me but that idea no longer sits well with me. I want you sitting behind me in-between Naomi and Michael.” Chuck says as he pulls away from Castiel’s house.

“In between your second and your lawyer.” Castiel says scrunching his face in disgust. Naomi, the pack’s legal council is an uptight beta who has always been severe toward Castiel. Michael, Castiel’s oldest brother who is an alpha and heir to the pack, is a self-important jerk in Castiel’s opinion.

“I know, they are not my idea of good company either, but Michael was worried about you as well since it is common knowledge that Gabriel is your ward. Mostly, I just want you close to me so I know you’re safe. If Naomi starts being a pain, I’ll threaten her with chaperoning the next school social. That’ll shut her up in a hurry.” Chuck says with a smile.

Castiel can’t help but laugh. He can already picture the beta’s face. She really doesn’t enjoy being around children or teens. “Thanks. It’s surprising Michael had a care for me.”

“He’s starting to grow up. Mating has settled him. I’m hoping over the next couple of years he’ll grow even more and be worthy of leading the pack.”

“You’re not planning on stepping down anytime soon are you?” Castiel asks with worry building in his gut.

“No but one must always be prepared for the unforeseen. I need you all to be taken care of, both my blood and the general pack.” Castiel realizes his alpha father sounds tired.

“I love you, Father.” Castiel whispers looking straight ahead out the windshield. He doesn’t want his alpha father to see him vulnerable.

“I love you too, little one.” Chuck whispers back and takes the omegas hand and squeezes it. 

When they enter the large hall, the conversation is a constant roar. The first thing Castiel notices is there is a large void in the room. The only person in that void is Dick Roman. Everyone from all the different packs are staying far away from him and giving him angry looks. There are several armed guards posted around the room which Castiel knows is abnormal for this type of gathering. Maybe one would be present but not the ten he sees. They are here for one reason only, Dick fucking Roman.

Chuck never takes his hand off Castiel’s shoulder. He knows it is partly to comfort him and his alpha father but also to warn Roman that Castiel has the full support of the pack alpha. As Castiel climbs the stair up to the raised area that the elders sit, he swears he can feel Roman’s evil eyes on him. He suppresses the shiver at the thought.

Castiel isn’t surprised that Roman is the first case to be brought before the Elders. Castiel trembles when Roman stands and walks forward to state his case. Surprisingly Michael puts his arm around him causing the omega to look over at his brother. Michael gives him a pained smile and pulls Castiel closer to him. Then he turns his stare to Roman. If looks could kill, Dick Roman would be bursting into flames.

Castiel finds it hard to concentrate on what Roman says. What he writes down is that Roman wants to rejoin their alliance after being thrown out of all the other alliances in the region. He argues that the whole ‘omega incident’ was blown out of proportion and that what did happen was only a few individuals’ actions. 

Castiel gets distracted at this point because Michael is gripping his shoulder painfully hard and growling softly in Roman’s direction. Castiel goes with his instincts and rubs his head on Michael’s shoulder causing the alpha to go quiet. Michael eases up on his shoulder as he looks at Castiel. There is grief and apology in his alpha brother’s gaze. Castiel is dumbfounded when Michael kisses his forehead. 

The elders only deliberate for five minutes. “Dick Roman we have decided that you will not be allowed to rejoin this alliance. You are hence banned for another decade at which time you can reapply. All restraining orders against you and members of your pack are still in place. You have one hour to get off my pack’s land and if you think of setting foot on this land or any other pack of this alliance’s land, you and any member of you pack will be shot on sight. Do I make myself clear?” Chuck says with authority and threat.

“You do and so shall it be.” Roman says smiling like a shark. Castiel’s blood runs cold because he believes Roman means anything but what he says. He watches as five armed alphas escort Roman out. Once he is gone the tension in the room dissipates some but doesn’t completely go away.

The rest of the cases are quite boring and Castiel feels himself nodding off until Chuck announces, “Dean Winchester, you may step forward.” Castiel watches the green eyed alpha approach them. He bows his head in submission to the Elders. “According to the documents I have here you have decided to request to join my pack.” Chuck says regarding Dean.

“Yes, Alpha Novak.” Dean says evenly.

“What do you have to offer the Novak Pack?” Chuck asks. Every new member not born into the pack must show they can contribute to the community.

“I would like to be part of your security team and I also have experience in auto mechanics as well as general repairs. My brother, Sam, he is studying to become a lawyer. He has one year left before he is done.” Dean replies.

“This is acceptable. Naomi, our pack lawyer is retiring in two years and Sam can take her place. Your bother is a beta thus neutral but you are an alpha. How do you plan to demonstrate your loyalty?” Chuck inquires.

“I would like to ask permission to court one of your omegas if that omega agrees to accept my advances.” Dean says not able to cover his nerves. Castiel sees Lisa perk up and smile. Castiel can’t help the small growl he gives. Michael looks at him confused but Castiel just shakes his head.

“Who do you have in mind?” Chuck asks not masking his own curiosity.

“I would like to formally court your son, Castiel Novak, if he agrees.” Dean announces.

There are many surprised murmurs from the crowd. “Castiel?” Chuck says indicating for Castiel to stand. He does on shaking legs. “Do you accept this alpha’s interest?”

“I do wholeheartedly.” Castiel says miraculously sounding strong with no stutter. Chuck smiles up at him.

“Very well. I will allow you to court my youngest son. Be aware, I am quite fond of him and if you hurt him I’ll separate you from your knot. Do you understand Dean Winchester?” Chuck says eyes flashing red momentarily.

“Yes Alpha Novak. I promise I will endeavor to be everything he wants and needs. If I were to ever hurt him it would destroy me too.” Dean says letting his eyes divert some from Chuck and look at Castiel.

“Very well. Your probation period to join our pack starts today. In six months you will be a full active member as long as you abide by the rules. Next case.” Chuck says.

Castiel doesn’t hear anything else. He watches Dean who in turn watches him. Castiel feels like he is on the edge of something. Everything is about to change.

The omega knows the first thing he needs to do is introduce the Winchesters to Gabriel. If his cousin can’t abide them, they’ll have a problem. Castiel prays that all will work out or he’ll be heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbreon asked what Chuck would think of Castiel and Dean's first meeting. Well I decided to give you what you wished in this chapter. Hope you enjoy

Naked First Impressions  
Chapter 6

Chuck brings the meeting to a close right before 1pm so that everyone can go have lunch. Castiel is absolutely starving because he didn’t eat breakfast. He was too torn up over Gabriel to even consider eating. Chuck is making an announcement and Castiel ignores his growling stomach to try to listen.

“Whomever shifted last night and disturbed the local human population with your howling, need I remind you that we are having our full moon run tomorrow night to close the conference. Please wait until then to let your wolf out. The locals are aware this event will be taking place and are less likely to call the authorities or shoot at you then. Say ‘Aye’ that you all understand.” Chuck commands.

“Aye!” Comes roaring from the crowd.

“Very well. You are dismissed to eat and socialize for the afternoon. Those of you who signed up for the special workshops tomorrow, please report to the convention hall at 8am in the morning. You are released.” Chuck says standing and immediately turning around to face Castiel, Naomi and Michael. “Please remain a moment.” He says to all three of them.

Michael looks at Castiel, “You know Dean Winchester?”

“Yes we met a couple days ago. He is staying at the resort. We hung out last night. I like him.” Castiel confides.

“I know I haven’t been the big brother you deserve but I’d like to change that. If he disrespects you in anyway come to me or alpha father. You’ve taken on so much responsibility and you deserve to be happy Castiel.” Michael says giving the omega such an open frank look it makes the omega fidget under the attention.

“Thank you. My instincts tell me he is a good alpha.” Castiel answers honestly.

“Good, that’s good.” Michael says pulling Castiel into a one armed hug. The omega allows it even though he feels like he’s entered the twilight zone. Naomi stays quiet and just watches for which Castiel is thankful. If she went all heartwarming on him, Castiel would run out of here screaming.

Once Chuck has talked to and dismissed the other elders, he comes back to them. “I was not aware you knew Dean Winchester. I hear good things about him.” Chuck says and Castiel knows he is fishing.

“We met a couple of days ago when I was working the desk.” Castiel says feeling uncomfortable. 

“Did he make a good first impression?” Chuck asks.

Castiel knows Chuck will pull up the security footage if he appears to be hiding anything, so he decides to be honest. “He was locked out of his room naked and needed a new room key.”

“He was what?!”Chuck says eyes flashing red.

“It’s not what you think. He was respectful in every way. Dean and his brother were swimming nude in the lake. Gadreel made them get out. His brother Sam stole his key card and clothes as a prank. Dean was very embarrassed. It was kind of cute.” Castiel says the last dreamily.

Castiel is startled when Michael starts laughing. “Wow, you’ll have one interesting story to tell your pups about how you met their alpha father.” Michael says with an amused smile when he stops laughing.

“Just don’t let him push you to do anything you’re not ready for. You’re my baby Castiel and I won’t see you hurt or demeaned.” Chuck says pulling Castiel into a strong hug.

“It won’t be like that father. He is a good alpha. I know he is.” Castiel mutters into Chuck’s hair as he is held tightly.

“I have heard he is but I want to be sure. Do a thorough background on both Sam and Dean, Naomi.” Naomi nods and grunts an affirmative. “Now go little one. I’m sure Dean is waiting outside for you.” Chuck says with a smile that Castiel returns, before sprinting for the door.

Just as Chuck predicted, Dean and Sam are on the sidewalk just outside the entrance. Dean is pacing and looks nervous. When he catches sight of Castiel, he stops and smiles brightly at the omega. “I was worried you had disappeared out the back or something.” Dean says as he holds out his arms to Castiel.

The omega walks into them like it is something he has done so many times before. The alpha holds him close as he scents Castiel’s hair. “Father just needed a word.” The omega confides.

“He’s not changing his mind about us?” the alpha says nervous.

“No. He was just being an alpha father. I’m starving. Let’s go eat.” Castiel says taking the alpha’s hand and gesturing for Sam to follow. “Sam I want to hear how you like law school.” Castiel says to the beta with enthusiasm.

“Sure. Anything you want to know just ask Cas.” The shaggy haired beta replies with a genuine smile. Castiel doesn’t miss the big smile that Dean gives at this. Castiel is accepting and inclusive of his little brother. The omega instinctually knows Dean is close to Sam and that his relationship with the beta will be paramount in his and Dean’s relationship. Just as Gabriel will be as well.

After they have eaten and made positive small talk, Castiel broaches the subject of Gabriel. He tells as much as he feels Gabriel would be comfortable with them knowing. They are both righteously angry and concerned. “It is important that Gabriel is comfortable with you both. If Dean and I make a go of this, all four of us will become a unit. He needs to trust you both. He’s important to me.” The omega confides.

Dean takes Castiel’s hand, “We will do whatever you need us to. You both deserve good things. Isn’t that right Sam?” Dean says looking at his brother.

“Certainly. What is our first step?” Sam asks Castiel.

“I take you back to my home. You wait on the porch while I gauge Gabriel’s mental state. He’s had a rough couple of days. If he seems stable, I’ll tell him about you. If he agrees to meet with you, then I’ll bring you in and introduce you.” Castiel proposes. 

“Sounds like a good plan. If he is not up to it today, we’ll try again tomorrow.” Dean says squeezing Castiel’s hand.

“Thank you.” Castiel says with relief, before leaning in and giving Dean a kiss on the cheek. The alpha blushes and touches his cheek smiling at Castiel. The omega thinks it is pretty damn adorable.

“You two are making me nauseous.” Sam says with faked disgust.

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean growls.

“Bite me, Jerk.” Sam growls back.

Castiel rolls his eyes, “Alright you two. Give me a ride before I have to kick you both.”

“Yes Sir.” Dean says teasingly which just makes the omega roll his eyes even more.

When they pull up to Castiel’s house, Bobby is sitting on the swing on the front porch. “Gabriel getting on your nerves?” Castiel asks as he steps on to the porch with Dean and Sam trailing him.

“You know how he is when he gets a bunch of candy in him.” Bobby says with a grunt.

Castiel sighs and nods. “Yeah. Bobby this is Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“I know them. Knew their daddy. I also know Dean is courting you. Chuck has been in touch.” Bobby says eyeing both of them.

“Alright. Have you told Gabe?” Castiel asks.

“No. That is your news to tell. These two going to stay with me on the porch for a few?” Bobby asks.

“That’s the plan. Be nice Bobby.” Castiel warns.

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” Bobby says with a salute to Castiel and a glare at Sam and Dean.

Castiel sighs again and pushes open the front door. Hopefully Bobby behaves. He finds Gabriel lounging on the couch in his hot pink bathrobe with lollypops on it and he’s eating Twizzlers. A soap opera of some kind is playing loudly on the TV. Gabriel seems hyper but stable so Castiel tells him about Dean and Sam.

“Well… well… Cassie, I’m proud of you. Let me guess you left them on the front porch to make sure I wasn’t batshit crazy right now?” Gabriel holds up his hand to keep Castiel from interrupting. “It’s fine. I understand. Bring them in and I’ll try to behave.”

Castiel nods and goes to let them in. This should be interesting given Gabriel’s mood. “Come in and be warned he can be lascivious.” They both nod and follow Castiel in. “Gabriel this is Dean, my intended, and Sam his younger brother.”

“You got yourself a looker Cassie. But look at Sammy though. I think you picked the wrong one. Isn’t he just an enormous and gorgeous beta? Why don’t you come sit next to me handsome?” Gabriel says making doe eyes at Sam.

Dean laughs at the uncomfortable look on Sam’s face. Castiel sighs with relief and sinks into Dean’s arms. Sam sits next to Gabriel and tries to keep the excited omega from molesting him. Castiel is happy because Gabriel shows no signs of discomfort with them. This is just more evidence that the Winchesters are good wolves. Castiel is excited for what is to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks things are about to get rocky. Fasten those seatbelts because we are about to have some major turbulence, like Misha and Jensen's plane ride over the weekend.

Naked First Impressions  
Chapter 7

Dean takes a seat in the recliner and Castiel decides to be bold. The omega, as gracefully as he can, sits in the alpha’s lap. He waits nervously for Dean’s reaction which, and to the omega’s delight, it is to wrap his arms around him. They don’t speak because they let their bodies and scents speak for them. Dean snuffles his nose into Castiel’s shoulder affectionately. Castiel can smell that the alpha is both happy and slightly aroused. If the omega is honest, he is much the same.

The pair look on as Sam and Gabriel became enthralled in one another. Gabriel no longer gives any indication that he is paying any attention to his favorite soap opera playing on the TV but is animatedly arguing with the beta on the subject of the Marvel Universe.

“Sammy don’t be such a prude. Loki is a hero in his own way. I absolutely love his character and the actor that plays him is a walking wet dream.” Gabriel declares.

“Loki is more a villain or maybe a petulant child if you want my opinion. I am partial to Banner myself. The dichotomy between him, the gifted scientist, and the Hulk, who he struggles to keep in check. He is someone to admire.” Sam counters.

“Don’t you Jekyll and Hyde me, Sammich. You know you bear a striking resemblance to Thor. You have beautiful hair that I just want to run my fingers through and I can tell that button up is concealing some killer muscles. Seems a shamed you keep them covered up.” Gabriel says pouting while Sam looks so red, Castiel fears the beta might be about to pass out from embarrassment.

“How about we all go out somewhere for dinner in a while?” Castiel asks to try to get Gabriel off the subject of admiring Sam. The beta looks like he wants to crawl under the couch.

“I don’t feel comfortable leaving pack lands.” Gabriel says sobering quickly.

“We’ll go to the resort’s main restaurant. Benny is cooking tonight so it’ll be good.” Castiel remarks. Gabriel brightens at the suggestion and Castiel breathes a sigh of relief.

“Do they have pie?” Dean rumbles in Castiel’s ear.

“Yes. Many different kinds.” Castiel responds.

“Then I’m sold.” Dean says pecking a kiss to the omega’s neck. Castiel feels all tingly and light.

“Bobby will probably join us. He and Gadreel will be taking turns being our shadow the next few days, just to be safe.” Castiel adds.

“That’s fine. I remember meeting him when I was just a kid. My dad knew him from when they were younger. Dad would never talk a lot about it. I always figured they knew each other from when they were in Special Ops. Dad said he was a good wolf and alpha.” Dean says as he ghosts fingers up and down Castiel’s arm.

“That’s probably true. Bobby was in Special Ops for 20 years. When he got out he sought out my alpha father. He always said Chuck was the only alpha he’d ever consider serving under.” Castiel finds Dean’s hand and threads their fingers together.

“I feel the same. It is why I came here in the first place. Then I met you and I knew this was the place for me.” Dean says kissing the omega’s hand.

“Are they always this disgusting?” Gabriel says loudly with a smirk.

“Yes, they are. Glad I’m not the only one being subjected to it anymore.” Sam says chuckling.

After a little more teasing, they all decide to take a walk, which Bobby joins them on. Bobby chats openly with both Dean and Sam. When Bobby knows the Winchesters aren’t looking, he smiles and winks at Castiel. Bobby approves and Castiel couldn’t be more relieved and happy.

Bobby drives them to the restaurant in one of the pack’s big black SUV’s. They eat way more than they should off the buffet and Dean practically eats half a pie for dessert on his own.

When they return to the house they are all in high spirits. Castiel doesn’t even notice the big envelope taped to the door with Gabriel’s name on it but Gabe does. He pulls in off and they all pile into the house. Gabriel opens the envelope and starts to read the paper enclosed. The omega become pale, whimpers and falls heavily to the couch. Castiel doesn’t even make it to his cousin before Sam is wrapping Gabriel in his arms. “What’s wrong Gabriel?” Sam says concerned.

At this point Castiel is standing in front of the seated Gabriel. Gabriel hands Castiel the paper and buries his face in Sam’s chest. Castiel reads it out loud to Dean, Sam and Bobby.

Dearest Poppet,

Remember the first night I took your grace. I told you then and every time I took you that you would always be mine. I own you Gabriel and one day I have you again. This time no one will take you away from me. I’ll show you all kinds of delightful pain as I take your grace again and again. It’s been too long. I’ll be seeing you soon.

Your Master,  
Asmodeus

Sam and Dean look livid. Bobby is typing away on his cellphone. When it rings he steps away to answer it. Castiel can’t help but ask, “What does he mean by grace?”

“That’s what he called my virginity. He’s basically saying he going to rape me over and over again. He said I’d beg for death before he’d ever get enough from me. I can’t… I can’t… please don’t let...” Gabriel doesn’t finish because he dissolves into tears. Castiel goes to comfort him but Sam just pulls Gabriel into his arms tighter and rocks the sobbing omega like a child.

Dean comes up behind Castiel, encircling the omega in his arms. “That monster isn’t going to get near either of you. Sam and I, along with Bobby, will make sure of that.” Dean promises.

Castiel just nods and sinks into the warm embrace of the man he is quickly getting used to thinking of as his alpha and his protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No one who, like me, conjures up the most evil of those half-tamed demons that inhabit the human beast, and seeks to wrestle with them, can expect to come through the struggle unscathed." - Freud


	8. Chapter 8

Naked First Impressions  
Chapter 8

In less than an hour, Castiel and Gabriel’s home is filled with people both human and werewolf. Jody Mills, the human sheriff over the area, is talking with Chuck. The majority of the elders are present as well as most of the security team of the pack. Castiel is doing his best not to freak out. So many people in their modest house is making him want to shift and run off into the woods in order to not feel closed off and trapped.

Gabriel is doing well so far and Castiel iss grateful for Sam. The beta lets Gabriel cling to him. When he starts to get upset, Sam redirects him with soft spoken words. Castiel stays close to them, keeping his hand on his cousin’s back so that Gabriel knows he was there if he needs him. Dean brings him a chair from the kitchen so he can remain in physical contact with Gabriel and be comfortable. Dean stands behind Castiel, massaging the omega’s shoulders and whispering in his ear that he is there and that he will protect them.

Chuck manages to pull himself away from Jody and the elders and approaches them. The Alpha notices Dean’s hands on Castiel’s shoulders and Sam holding Gabriel and petting him. Chuck smiles and says, “I’m sorry your first days in my pack has been so traumatic.” 

“Sam and I are here to support the pack and that means in both good and bad times. I can’t speak for my brother but I can already feel my bond to the Novak Pack forming through my respect Castiel.” Dean responds as he starts massaging the omega’s shoulders again. Castiel knows these words are chosen carefully but also that Dean means them.

“I feel the same. Gabriel is a vibrant individual and I feel the need to protect him and a want to get to know him better.” Sam says still stroking Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel perks up and looks at the beta. “You mean that Sammich?”

“Yes but only if you want to. We’ll go at your pace.” The beta says cautiously.

“Right now I need a friend. Don’t think the delicate grasp I have a reality can afford much more but maybe someday.” Gabriel says frowning.

“Friends then for now?” Sam says pulling Gabe into a tighter hug.

“Clingy beta.” Gabriel says with a laugh against Sam’s shoulder.

“Thank you Sam and Dean for being here for Castiel and Gabriel. Sheriff Jody has some questions for them. Are you comfortable with Sam and Dean being present?” Chuck says looking at Gabriel and Castiel.

“Yes.” Castiel says firmly. Gabriel nobs and continue to cuddle with Sam.

“Alright. Jody!” Chuck calls.

The sheriff walks over and eyes both Sam and Dean for a moment before asking her questions. “When you came home did either of you see anyone hanging around or any strange vehicles?”

“No.” Castiel answers. Gabe shakes his head no.

“Has Asmodeus or anyone from the Roman pack tried to contact you before, Gabriel.” She asks.

“No or you’d been one of the first to know. I want nothing to do with any of them.” Gabriel says starting to sound tired.

“I understand. I have to ask these questions just to make sure.” Jody says sounding apologetic.

“Are you going to arrest Asmodeus?” Dean asks.

“At this time I can’t because there is no proof that he left the envelope himself. Preliminary results show no fingerprints but we are taking it back to the lab for more test. Right now vigilance is key. If he or anyone form that pack is spotted on your pack’s lands, I can put the full force of human law against them. Right now my hands are tied and I am not happy about it. If you see anything call me immediately.” Jody says before leaving to talk to one of her officers.

“He’s going to get away with it again.” Gabriel says sounding angry.

“No. The Elders are doing what they can. They are sanctioning the Roman Pack in every way they are able. They have offered to loan us security staff and I have accepted. We need to patrol the borders but I need staff to be with both of you at all times. Roman knows that Gabriel is warded to Castiel. They may try to use that knowledge and I won’t allow it.” Chucks say will fury and red flashing eyes.

“What’s the game plan?” Dean says sounding fierce himself. 

“Either Bobby or Gadreel will remain at this house at all times. Even if neither of you are home. I’m having cameras installed around the house as well as a security system. Both Dean and Sam’s background checks came back clean. I had Naomi expedite them. I would like Dean to accompany Castiel wherever he goes including work. He will stay at the front desk while you work and shadow you if you leave the desk for any reason. I would like Sam to remain with Gabriel, since he is out on break from school. However if Gabriel leaves this house I want an extra guard with them. I would prefer it be Garth if he is available. Keep vigilant and keep me in the loop if anything at all happens.” Chuck commands and they all nod agreement.

When everyone finally leaves, Castiel feels drained. Chuck had Gadreel go to Sam and Dean’s room at the lodge to retrieve their stuff since they will be staying with Gabriel and Castiel now. Sam and Dean both offer to sleep in the guest room but Castiel and Gabriel shake their heads no. Castiel falls asleep as the little spoon to Dean’s big spoon. They are both clothed and it is all very chaste.

Sam lays down with Gabriel. The omega has glommed onto the beta and doesn’t seem to want to let go. Sam has basically become Gabriel’s life-sized teddy bear. Even though it all seems fast, Castiel can’t shake the fact that it all just feels right. Like these brothers were meant for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly fluff

Naked First Impressions  
Chapter 9

Castiel awoke from one of the best night’s sleep he’d ever had, to the sound of power tools and banging. When he opened his eyes, Dean is staring at him smiling. “Morning Sunshine!” the alpha says with a grin.

“What the hell is going on? Why are you already dressed?” Castiel whines sleepily. The omega is confused and upset that Dean left him at some point and got dressed.

“I’m dressed because the crew your father sent arrived at sun up. He’s added a few things to his list of improvements for Gabriel and your security. They are installing steel shutters to all the windows, as we speak. They will automatically close if the security system is triggered or if we hit the panic button. They are going to change out all the doors to reinforced ones and add slide bars to the inside. We were able to talk him out of an electric fence.” Dean says as he rubs the omega’s shoulder soothingly.

“An electric fence?!” Says incredulous and slightly freaked.

“Yeah we were able to convince Chuck that it would impede us if we needed to make a quick escape.” The alpha explains.

“We?” Castiel says confused and overwhelmed.

“Me and Sam.” Dean clarifies.

“This is so unnerving. I feel like the walls are closing in. Like I’m suffocating.” Castiel finds himself confessing.

Dean takes Castiel’s hand in his before bringing it to his lips and placing a delicate kiss there. “I wish it were like the old days, when we could just hunt the bastards down and kill them. We have to live by the law now, no matter how much I’d like to rip Roman and Asmodeus’ throats out right now.” Dean says with a growl as he rubs his thumb across the back of the omega’s hand. Castiel smiles encouragingly at the alpha and then leans in the kiss him on the cheek.

“Do I smell bacon?” Castiel asks starting to wake up more.

“Yeah. Sam and Gabriel are cooking. All the commotion was making Gabriel manic. Sam thought keeping him busy would help get his mind off of it.” Dean explains.

“Yeah and if it has to do with food, Gabriel will be even more engaged. I’m glad Gabe and Sam are hitting things off. I’ve never seen him comfortable like that with anyone but me.” The omega says as he starts sitting up in bed.

“Are you jealous?” Dean says jokingly.

“Not at all. It’s good to see him like that. I had resigned myself to the fact that Gabriel might be solely reliant on me forever. I had made peace with that but I knew it also meant that it would be unlikely I’d ever be able to take a mate. Not many alphas would be so understanding. It’s not like any alphas were interested anyway.” Castiel admits. 

“I find that hard to believe. You’re smart, sweet and gorgeous.” 

“Try an awkward, know it all, with major anxiety, and self-esteem issues.” Castiel says bitterly. His scent goes sour as he remembers all the hurtful things people have said and done to him over the years. Self-doubt bubbles up in Castiel’s mind. It only a matter of time before Dean realizes Castiel isn’t the perfect omega he thinks he is. He’ll leave and the omega will never recover.

“Hey what’s going on Cas? You need to be honest with me if we are to be mates.” Dean says scenting the air.

“I just keep thinking you’re going to realize what a mess I am and leave me for someone better. Someone like Lisa.” Castiel says and his scent turns to a mix of sour misery and burnt anger.

“Who the hell is Lisa?” Dean says confused.

“She’s the omega you were talking to right before I caught up with you at the bonfire feast.” Castiel can’t keep the jealousy from his voice.

“The brunette who wouldn’t stop talking about yoga and how flexible she was. Oh and she kept boasting she was the most eligible omega in the Novak pack. Yeah no thanks. She smelled of too many different alphas and was quite in love with herself already. Besides, I had already set my eyes on you. I didn’t give her a second thought.” Dean says genuinely.

“You mean it. You’re not just trying to placate me?” 

“Cas, I know you have insecurities. So do I. We’ll work on them together. I never felt like I was good enough for my father. He was a hard man to please. There are going to be times when I feel like I am not good enough for you. We’re just going to have to lean on each other. When I’m angry I tend to close off. You’re going to have to force me to talk about things just like I will when you’re feeling down on yourself.” The alpha says pulling the omega into his arms.

“Why are you so good?” Castiel wonders out loud.

“Therapy. After my father died I went to a therapist. I’ll have to introduce you to her sometime. She’s a nerdy redheaded beta named Charlie. I think you two would hit it off.”

“I’d like that.” Castiel says picking up the clothes and heading for the bathroom. “I’ll be out in a few.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Dean says smirking. 

When Castiel gets into the bathroom he takes a few deep breathes to calm all the emotions that are fighting for dominance in his head. Dean almost seems too good to be real. Castiel knows it probably won’t always be this good and he is prepared for that. They’ll fight and make up and Castiel can’t wait. He turns his mind to his morning ablutions, trying to get done as quickly as he can to get back to the alpha.

When Dean as Castiel enter the kitchen a while later, the scene that confronts them is extremely cute. Sam is standing at the island feeding Gabriel a strip of bacon. He says something to Gabe they can’t hear and Gabriel throws is head back to laugh hardily. Castiel can’t stop the smile at seeing his cousins so stable with all the insanity going on around them. 

Bobby is sitting at the breakfast table drinking coffee and trying to hide his own grin. Gadreel is at the back door yelling at one of the workers, “If you break one of these windows, I’m going to make you wish you’d called in sick today.” Then Gadreel grumbles to himself before picking up a newspaper off the counter and wondering into the living room.

Dean is making a plate for them both and the only thing Castiel can think is that he has found paradise amongst chaos. After they eat Castiel sighs, “I guess we won’t be running in the full moon run tonight.”

“We will. Chuck’s just limited where we can take you all. He wants us to stick to a certain area in the center of the pack grounds. Dean and I will stay with both of you. Bobby, Gadreel and Garth will also stick with us.” Sam explains.

“Can’t wait to see your wolf, Sammy. Is he as large as you are?” Gabriel says waggling his eyebrows at the beta, suggestively. Sam immediately turns red.

“Gabriel you’re embarrassing him.” Castiel chastises. All Gabriel does is break out in giggles as Sam turns even redder. 

“Finally I have someone to tease Sam with.” Dean says pleased.

“You’re all so incorrigible.” Castiel grouses.

“But you love me anyway.” Dean says and then immediately looks embarrassed himself.

“Yes. I think I just might.” Castiel admits. Dean leans in and they share a kiss on the lips.

“Aww.” Gabriel cries as Sam grins at them.

Castiel had totally forgotten anyone else was there. He reddens with embarrassment as Dean clears his throat and starts picking up the plates to put them in the dishwasher.

“Idgits.” Bobby grumbles as he continues to drink his coffee and look on fondly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first part of this chapter was inspire by the J2 panel from the Vegas Con last weekend. Jensen mentioned Misha so many times it made me absolutely giddy. If you haven't watched it, meander on over to YouTube and watch it. The first part of this will be more entertaining if you do. Hope you like this.

Naked First Impressions  
Chapter 10

They all spend the day watching Star Wars and eating popcorn laced with M&M’s per Gabriel’s insistence. Gabriel lays on the couch with his head in Sam’s lap. Castiel is curled up in the recliner in Dean’s lap. Bobby sits in the kitchen refusing to watch “a children’s movie with a bunch of idjits.”

“Who would you all be if you were a Star Wars character?” Gabriel asks ripping open a box of Milk Duds.

“Well the way Dean eats, he’d be Jabba the Hutt.” Sam says laughing.

“Shut up, Bitch!” Dean says throwing popcorn at his brother.

“Make me, Jerk!” Sam fires back throwing gummy bears. Dean catches a few eating one and feeding another to Castiel.

“Cassie could be your slave Princess Leia in a gold bikini and chains.” Gabriel says in a flirty voice.

Dean runs his hand from Cas’ thigh to his ankle greedily. “He certainly has the legs for it.” Dean says grinning salaciously. 

“Dean you’re being ridiculous.” Castiel accuses. The omega has always had body image issues.

“Am I? I don’t think so. I could have a wet dream about your thighs alone.” Dean says ghosting his nose over the omega’s jaw.

“Oh my gods! Please. I don’t need to hear this.” Sam says sticking his fingers in his ears.

“Come now Samsquatch! Don’t you think Castiel has fine legs?” Gabriel asks but the whole room detects something weird in Gabriel’s voice, scent and body language. They all seem to hold their breath.

“No. I don’t look at Castiel that way.” Sam says cautiously. The beta watches Gabriel wearily and on guard.

“You don’t like omegas then?” Gabriel says sitting up and dumping his bowl of popcorn to the carpeted floor. Gabriel’s scent smells like burnt paper.

“That’s not it either.” Sam replies in a whisper. Louder he says, “One, Castiel is taken. Two, I’m not attracted to him.” Sam says staring at Gabriel unwavering.

“Then what do you find attractive?” Gabriel sounds belligerent now. 

“I thought that was obvious.” Sam says sounding unsure for the first time.

“Sammy you’re going to have to spell it out. I’m too broken for this.” Gabriel seems to be wavering between angry and heartbroken. 

“You’re not broken. I like you Gabriel but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable with my advances. You’ve been through so much and I don’t know if you even want me that way.” Sam says vulnerable.

“Sammy.” Gabriel says suddenly sobbing with tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

Dean and Castiel make a hasty retreat as Gabriel pounces on Sam, nuzzling into the beta’s neck. They hear Sam murmuring sweet nothings to Gabriel as Castiel’s bedroom door closes behind them.

“That was intense.” Dean remarks as he takes Castiel’s hand pulling him over to the bed to sit.

“Yeah. Gabriel has tenuous control over his emotions. Sam seems like he’s good at keeping up and evening him out. Never thought Gabriel would show real interest in anyone because of his trauma. I mean he flirts like crazy but that is part of his bravado. He throws everyone off with his lasciviousness in order to hide that he’s scared almost constantly. I haven’t sensed a hint of fear when it comes to Sam though.” Castiel says ponderingly.

“Let’s just let them work through it together. If either of them need us, I know they’ll come to us. With what I know of Gabriel past, I’m proud of him. If I were in his position, I don’t think I’d be functioning at all.” Dean says staring into Castiel’s eyes.

“Hmm me either. I feel slothful. Want to take a nap with me?” Castiel asks laying his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Sounds like an excellent plan. I’ll just set an alarm on my phone so we can get up and have dinner before the full moon run. We need something besides popcorn and candy to fuel our wolves tonight.” Dean says grabbing his phone.

“Okay.” Castiel says laying down. A moment later Dean is curling up around him. The omega has only a moment to register how nice it feels before sleep pulls him under.

Castiel awakens to fingers running through his hair. It feels good and he can’t help the satisfied moan that escapes his lips. He opens his eyes to see green eyes looking back at him. “There is my angel. Are you hungry?” the alpha asks.

“Yeah. What time is it?” Castiel asks sleepily.

“Almost 5pm. By the time we cook, eat and clean up it’ll be time to head over for the run. You still want to go?”

“Yes. Not going to let the Roman’s turn me into a prisoner in my own house. I know I’ll be safe with you and Sam. With the rest of my pack there, we should have nothing to worry about.” Castiel reasons.

Dean kisses Cas’ forehead, “Alright let’s get a move on, sweetheart.”

Dinner is lively with Bobby and Gadreel arguing over who could beat the other in a fight. Bobby argues he has more knowledge and experience. Gadreel feels he’s more physically fit and agile. Everyone else stays out of it because they don’t want to inspire an impromptu sparring match.

Sam and Gabriel are holding hands and making googly eyes at each other. If Castiel were to be honest, Dean and he aren’t much better. After cleaning up they head over to the staging area for the run.

Chuck is on them before they see him. “Remember stay to the area we’ve laid out. Be safe. I love you both.” Chuck says pulling Castiel and Gabriel into hugs and kissing their foreheads.

When the Alpha rushes off to greet others before the start, Dean speaks. “Chuck is so affectionate and hands on with the pack.”

“Yes he is devoted to a fault. When a pack member is hurt or sick, he tends to beat the doctor to their home. He’s nurturing to a fault. Sometimes he neglects himself and I worry about him. Michael is doing better now apparently. Taking on more responsibility and allowing father to get some rest. I’m glad.” Castiel says smiling.

“That’s good. Sam and I will make sure we contribute as much as possible. This is a good pack.” Dean says looking emotional.

“Thank you.” Castiel says kissing Dean’s cheek.

“For?”

“Being a good alpha. Gabriel and I need to head to the tent. We disrobe and shift with the other omegas. We both feel more comfortable that way.” Castiel says searching out Gabriel’s hand.

“We’ll be right outside.” Dean says putting off a protective vibe. Castiel smiles as he soaks it in. It’s nice. 

Castiel and Gabriel enter the tent and disrobe. Castiel sees most of the pack omegas here except Lisa. She’s been known to show up already naked to these things. Castiel hopes she stays home but he knows he’s not that lucky. 

They all shift and file out of the tent. Castiel’s wolf is almost pure white with big black splotches on his back that look like wings. Gabriel’s wolf is golden brown with cream highlights.

Castiel recognizes Dean’s wolf right away. He’s a pretty brown with in hint of red in his fur. Sam’s fur is lighter and almost blond. The two couples take off together running into the night, flanked by Bobby, Gadreel, and Garth.

Castiel enjoys the run immensely as they run freely, communicating mostly with scent and body language. They can talk to each other if they choose in this form but it is more freeing not to. They don’t need words when they are like this.

When they return to the staging area the omega is riding a high of elation, until the sees the white tent. Written in what looks like blood is the words, “The Roman Pack sends their regards.” Laid out on the ground is the broken and mutilated body of a stag, which is the animal on the Novak crest.

Ice cold fear runs down Castiel’s spine as he shifts back to his human form in shock. Dean shifts in time to catch him. Castiel looks over and Gabriel has shifted and is being held by an also shifted Sam. Chuck starts barking orders but all Castiel can do is hide his face in Dean’s chest. Their nudity seems irrelevant in face of such fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert Jaws theme*


	11. Chapter 11

Naked First Impressions  
Chapter 11

Castiel could hear people yelling and someone was weeping audibly next to him. The omega couldn’t open his eyes and his body felt like a limp rag doll. He had absolutely no control over himself. Strong warm arms were holding him tight. He smelled Dean and his brain registered that he was safe and he lost consciousness again. It was easier to slip away and not have to deal with what was happening.

When he was finally alert enough to open is eyes, he found Dean was gently dressing him. The omega had a headache and couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when Dean accidently jostled him trying to get his pants on. Dean was still gloriously naked but Castiel wasn’t well enough to actually enjoy the show. “Hey there Sweetheart. Glad to see you back with me. You had me worried there.” Dean cooed.

“Gabriel?” Castiel whispered.

“Sam is taking care of him. Missouri had to give him a sedative. Poor guy cried until he was sick. He kept sobbing about them killing the deer.” Dean said as he started trying to get Castiel’s shirt on him.

“Did they catch who did it? Is someone from the Roman pack here?” Castiel said as he came to himself. His brain was finally starting to fire on all cylinders.

“No. I have a theory and Chuck agrees with me.” Dean said. 

Castiel waited but when Dean didn’t elaborate Castiel prodded, “What Dean tell me?

“Promise you won’t get upset.” Dean pleaded. Castiel nodded. “I can’t be sure with so many packs here but it was definitely someone already here. Now whether it is someone from our pack or from one of the alliance packs, I don’t know. The other packs leave in the morning which will make it easier for us to test our theory.”

“How do we do that?” Castiel asks as Dean puts on his shoe and socks.

“Sam and I have a plan but Chuck’s not too happy about it.”

“And?” Castiel was not going to be left out.

“We want to announce that you and I and Gabriel and Sam are engaged. We feel if we have a joint engagement feast, the culprit will strike again and we can catch them. Only if you and Gabriel agree though. We don’t have to mate immediately but I won’t deny the idea of being engaged to you is very appealing.” Dean smirks.

Castiel smiles because Dean is adorable. “Father is afraid you’re going to push me into something I am not ready for?”

“Those were almost his exact words.” Dean says sighing.

“Well you’re not. As you said we don’t have to mate right away. If we are engaged you have more rights as will Sam in regards to Gabriel. If you have to defend me to the death, as my fiancé you would be more than justified. I want to do it. We need to talk to Gabriel when he wakes though. He needs to make his own decision. I may be his guardian but I’ve always maintained that if Gabriel is in his right mind he has the right to make his own decisions.” Castiel says laying his head on Dean’s naked chest. It was so warm and comfortable.

“Agreed Sweetheart. Let me get dressed and we’ll take you both home. You need rest in a place you feel safe.” Dean said.

Castiel nodded, “Where ever you are I am safe.”

When Castiel awoke the next morning he was disoriented. There was a muscular warm body clinging to him like an octopus. Dean was snoring softly clinging to the omega in his sleep. Castiel smiled because Dean had quickly carved out a space in his life. The omega couldn’t imagine a future without Dean.

Castiel really needed to pee. He tried to wiggle his way gently out of the alpha’s grasp. The only thing he actually managed to do was wake Dean up. “Sorry.” Castiel whispered when Dean’s green eyes opened.

“Don’t be. Are you alright?” Dean asks caressing the omega’s cheek.

“Yeah. Just really need to go to the bathroom but there is this big alpha octopus that his holding me hostage.” Castiel said grinning.

“Oh… sorry.” Dean chuckles and unwraps his legs and arms from around Castiel. “Just feels so good to hold you.” Dean admits.

“I’ll be right back. Stay there." Castiel rushes to the bathroom. He makes sure to brush his teeth before returning to bed.

When he crawls back in bed, Dean immediately locks his arms and legs around him again. The alpha eyes are open watching him. Castiel knows Dean is waiting for him to make a move. With everything going on this is the only thing that feels safe. In this moment he is calm and collected, so he goes for it.

He starts by kissing Dean on the forehead and then moving down to the alpha’s nose before capturing the alpha’s beautiful lips. Dean moans into the omega’s mouth. “Cas?” Dean says when they pull away to take a breath. Castiel just puts his finger on Dean’s lips to silence him. 

Castiel dives into Dean’s neck, licking and biting. Dean writhes and moans Cas’ name over and over. Castiel makes his way down Dean’s naked chest. He bites and nips at the alpha’s nipples. “Fuck Cas.” Dean chants. The alpha’s reactions make the omega smile and feel wanted. 

Castiel makes it to Dean's belly button and is about to go lower, following Dean’s happy trail to the prize he knows is hidden by the sheet and the alpha’s underwear, when strong hands pull him back up to face Dean.

“There is nothing in the world I want more than you. That being said, I want to wait until after our mating ceremony.” Dean says caressing the omega cheek.

Castiel looks crestfallen, “Dean.” He whimpers.

“I know you want this but you might feel differently later when the euphoria wears off. I want to do things right with you because you are my forever. Please tell me you understand. It is not a matter of me wanting you.” Dean says indicating the sizable tent under the sheets. “It’s me respecting you and what you mean to me.”

Castiel is wowed. “How are you so good with your words?” Castiel says trying to get his heart under control.

“I’ve told you. Therapy. Charlie called me an emotionally constipated hedgehog during our first session. She said I acted like I was allergic to feelings. I discovered that all that was linked to the crazy bravado that my father forced on me. Well now I am my own man.” Dean declares.

“I’m glad you are. Because I love the man and alpha you are.” Castiel says honestly.

“Cas.” Dean says looking a little teary eyed. The alpha kisses him sweetly and gently. “Love you too. Let’s get some food in you. Chuck wants us to come to his office a lunchtime. He was enraged last night and you and Gabriel were in such a state. He told me to take you home and come see him today that we had decisions to make. I told him without you I would not make any. He seemed to like that.”

“Do you know how Gabriel is?” Castiel asks getting up to get ready to take a shower.

“Sam texted me. Gabe woke up once in the night. He was still upset about the damn deer. Sam’s worried the worst hasn’t hit him yet. I told him Gabriel is stronger than we know and I believe that.” Dean replies.

“Yes he is.” Castiel says giving Dean another kiss before heading to take a shower. While he dresses, Dean showers. Sam and Gabe aren’t in the living room or kitchen. They must still be sleeping and they decide to leave it that way. After eating they head out to go talk to Chuck. Dean holds his hand the whole way there. Even when they are waiting in the lobby for Chuck to get off a conference call, Dean never lets go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter to tide you over. I won't be able to write more until into the weekend. Hope all you guys are staying safe out there during this pandemic. I only leave my house to work at present and it's starting to wear on me. Hope all you guys are fairing better.

Naked First Impressions  
Chapter 12

When Dean and Castiel enter Chuck’s office, it looks like a bomb went off. Paper, sticky notes and file folders litter the desk, floor and walls. Chuck looks tired with dark circles under his eyes. His hair is a mess and his shirt is untucked in the back.

“How are you this morning, little one?” Chuck asks Castiel.

“I’m fine. Dean is taking good care of me. Father did you sleep at all last night?” Castiel asks taking in the multiple empty disposable coffee cups in the trashcan by his father’s desk.

“No, I’ve been coordinating with the other pack leaders and the police. Dick Roman and the rest of his pack all have air tight alibis for last night. Seems Dean and Sam’s hypothesis is more credible than ever. Has he told you his plan?” Chuck says glancing from Castiel to Dean.

“Yes and I have agreed without any reservations. Gabriel will have to make his own choice but I’m onboard.” Castiel says forcefully.

“You barely know him.” Chuck counters, alarmed.

“We won’t mate immediately. We’ll have a long engagement if we want to. I’m certain that by the time Dean is through his probation with the pack, we’ll be planning our mating ceremony.” Castiel decrees. Dean makes an excited sound next to the omega. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Chuck says looking at Castiel as though he’s not the same child he raised.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Castiel says with a raised brow. Dean takes his hand and Castiel feels his heartbeat settle immediately.

“I’ve never seen you so confident.” Chuck says taking a gulp of coffee. Castiel thinks he should slow down before he gives himself a heart attack.

“Dean has been supporting me. His therapist, Charlie, helped him and he has been using what he learned from her to help me.” Castiel says head held high.

“Charlie Bradbury?” Chuck asks.

“Yes?” Dean chimes in finally with a curious tone.

“Charlie Bradbury is joining our pack. Missouri is retiring in a few months, in order to dedicate more time to raising her granddaughter Patience, since her son unexpectedly passed away.” Chuck informs.

“I can’t wait to meet her.” the omega says watching Dean’s smile.

“When will she be here?” Dean asks sounding excited.

“By the end of the week, she’s going to shadow Missouri, so she can get to know all the patients, before Missouri quits.” Chuck says finally setting his coffee down.

“She’s really good. You won’t regret it.” Dean supplies.

“She comes with many glowing commendations so I have no worries. Alright you two. Relax today and talk to Gabriel if he’s up to it. Let me know and we’ll start planning the feast. I would like to have it in the next two weeks. Tomorrow night you both will be working at the front desk. I have a lot of projects that have gone undone in this building. You’ll be taking care of those while Castiel does his usual job. No funny business. You will be held to the same employee code as everyone else. Do I make myself clear?” Chuck says with full alpha authority in his voice.

“Yes Alpha.” Both Dean and Castiel say in unison. Chuck may be kind but he can also be intimidating.

They have lunch in the resort restaurant before heading back to Castiel’s house. Bobby and Gadreel are sitting on the front porch playing poker and arguing about which one of them knows more about weaponry. Inside Sam and Gabriel are watching an episode of How’s It Made that features how candy bars are made. It’s all very domestic and calm.

Dean, Castiel and Sam agree to wait until after dinner to talk to Gabriel about the engagement feast. They don’t want him to miss a big part of the day, if he has to be medicated again.

Dean and Castiel spend the afternoon talking about everything and nothing. When they emerge to prepare dinner, Castiel is even more assured that Dean is the one for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this insanity going on in the world sent my muse into hiding for a while. I was finally able to lure her back to give you this chapter. Enjoy!

Naked First Impressions  
Chapter 13

Gabriel hears their plans and easily agrees. He only has one caveat about the engagement feast. “There is to be absolutely no venison served. I still can’t get the image of that poor stag out of my head.” They all easily agree to this request since none of them thinks they can stomach eating deer in the foreseeable future either. 

Gabriel spends the rest of the evening talking about how he can’t wait to be “his Sammich’s ball and chain.” Gabriel makes a references to a kielbasa while waggling his eyebrows lewdly at Sam. Castiel is totally confused by the whole exchange but he’s become quite accustom to not understanding some of the sexual references Gabriel likes to make. 

Sam and Gabriel go to bed while Castiel and Dean stay up. They have to get acclimated to sleeping in the day since they are both starting the night shift the following night. They spend most of the night talking. Castiel learns that Dean reads Vonnegut, hates to fly, loves to cook, and is allergic to cats. Dean listens intently while Castiel rambles on about bees, animal rights, his love for PB&J sandwiches, and all the many uses for honey. As the sun rises and they fall to sleep, Castiel’s last thought is that he’s fallen just a little more for the green-eyed alpha.

That evening they awake, eat dinner and get ready to go to work. When Dean puts on his tool belt, Castiel thinks he can’t get any sexier. Then the alpha put on his gun in a shoulder holster and the omega fears he might just go into spontaneous heat at the sight.

Dean drives them the short distance to the resort. When they arrive, Kelly, one of the humans hired by Chuck to work the desk, is packing up in preparation to leave. Castiel greets her as she leaves and then takes his place behind the desk. He retrieves the list of maintenance requests Chuck left for Dean from the Front Desk box. Dean takes a minute to look them over.

Castiel delves into the mountain of paperwork he has to do. After a while he pauses and looks around for Dean. He finds him in the middle of the lobby on a ladder working on the chandelier that has been on the fritz for a few months. Dean’s location gives the omega a nice view of the alpha’s ass. Castiel is so lost in his fantasies, he doesn’t realize Dean has caught him staring.

“Cas, remember your father said no funny business. The last time someone looked at me like that I got laid.” Dean says leering. 

“Apologies.” Castiel says ducking his head in embarrassment. 

“I know the view is nice but we’re working here.” Dean says suggestively swaying his hips.

“Dean Winchester stop teasing me!” Castiel admonishes.

Dean laughs. “Fine I’ll try to be a good boy.” The alpha says deepening his voice.

“Not helping!” Castiel exclaims throwing a pen at Dean, which the alpha easily dodges.

Dean continues to chuckle but goes on repairing the light fixture. Next the alpha moves on to fixing the leaking drain in the lobby bathroom. At least with Dean out of sight and scent range, the omega can concentrate a little more on his work.

A little after 2am, Castiel receives a call from a room requesting fresh bedding. The young couple in the room woke up to their young pup throwing up in the bed. Castiel gets the necessary key to gain access to the housekeeping office to get linen. He on his way to the door when he is stopped by a growl.

“Where do you think you are going?” Dean asks.

“To get fresh linens for a guest.” Castiel replies shyly.

“Not by yourself, you’re not.” Dean grits out. The alpha sweeps Castiel out the door, nearly causing the omega to forget to relock it. Dean makes him lose his head sometimes.

They make quick work of the errand. Dean insists on opening all the doors for Castiel. The omega has to fight for the right to carry the linens himself. “I’m not delicate.” Castiel complains.

“I know. I just like doing things for you.” The alpha replies.

“I can manage to carry some sheets and blankets. If there is real heavy lifting, I’ll let you do it. Deal?” the omega challenges.

“Alright.” Dean agrees dropping his head in submission.

When Castiel gets back to the desk, he’s slightly chilled, so he makes him some hot tea. He offers the alpha some but Dean brews himself a cup of coffee, black, instead.

They toil away the rest of the night with their respective tasks. The sun is just about to peak over the horizon, when there is a knock at the glass front door. Castiel looks and sees Marv at the door with the morning delivering of newspapers. Castiel sighs because the short, snide beta gets on his nerves. Dean reaches the front door the same time Castiel does.

“Morning Marv.” Castiel says trying to sound friendly.

“Hey there Castiel. Who’s this handsome devil?” Marv aka Metatron asks.

“This is Dean. He is new to the pack and my intended mate.” Castiel says coolly.

“Well… well… thought I’d never see the day someone would be courting you.” Marv says none too friendly.

Dean growls, “How about you make your delivery and scram before I have to get nasty.”

“Whoo hoo hoo… you got a live one here Asstiel!” Marv chortles.

Dean grabs the papers out of the beta’s hand. “Get bent!” Dean yells and slams the door in Marvs face. “Fuck what is that guy’s problem?”

“He’s an egotistical asshole. He just mad no one will publish any of the many novels he writes. His main character is always modeled after him and he makes himself out to be a hero. It’s repulsive and no one wants to read past the first chapter. He a nuisance.” Castiel complains.

“It was really hard not to shoot him.” Dean laments. Castiel just shakes his head in understanding.

Castiel looks down at the front page of Were Today and his heart stops. The headline reads, “Roman Industries Merges with Edlund INC.” Castiel hurries on the read the article. “Amara Edlund was pleased to announce late last night, the merger as well as the formation of a new pack alliance with the Roman Pack. Dick Roman and Amara Edlund are now the alpha leaders of the Malum Global Were Alliance.” Castiel's blood runs cold.

“Who is Amara Edlund?” Dean asks looking over Castiel’s shoulder.

“My alpha father's evil twin sister.” Castiel replies still staring at the article.

“This is your aunt. Wouldn’t she be a Novak?” Dean says confused.

“It’s a long story that only Chuck has the right to tell. We need to call our Alpha now. This is bad.” Castiel confides as he races behind the desk to wake Chuck. This could escalate to a full on war. He’d always hoped they’d never have to speak of Amara ever again but the bitch just couldn't leave them be, Castiel thought as he listened to the phone ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *foreboding music plays*


	14. Chapter 14

Naked First Impressions  
Chapter 14

Castiel was very distressed. This whole thing was an absolute clusterfuck of cosmic proportions. Probably the two most evil people that the omega knew, had just joined forces. By the time Aaron, another omega in their pack, came to relieve Castiel, he had worked himself up to an agitated mess.

Castiel was putting his stuff in his canvas tote bag with a cartoon of a bee on it, when he noticed Aaron making heart eyes at Dean. Dean was taking his tool belt off and readjusting his shoulder holster to be more comfortable. Castiel couldn't stop the growl from coming out. "Aaron! If you continue to look at my intended alpha like that, I'm going to have you permanently transferred to garbage pick up. Do I make myself clear!" Castiel was looking at Aaron like he was a bug he wanted to squash.

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were. Don't make this worse by lying to me."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Aaron said abruptly, refusing to meet Castiel's eyes.

"I think you need to audit all the in house accounts today, since you feel you have free time to objectify my boyfriend." Castiel added with satisfaction in his voice.

"Okay. It will be done. I'm sorry." Aaron responded, sounding properly chastised.

Castiel stared the other omega down, until Aaron finally got the hint and went to work. 

Castiel walked over to Dean who was standing in the middle of the lobby grinning. "Sweetheart, are you feeling possessive. I swear your eyes turned gold for a moment." 

"It was inappropriate and unprofessional. This is something he's been disciplined for in the past. He's followed alpha guests around on his lunch before." Castiel explains as Dean directs them to a sofa to sit.

"Understood but the death glare might have been a little much." Dean says chuckling.

"Maybe. I'm just so out of sorts right now. My instincts are on high alert right now."

Dean kisses Castiel's forehead. "It's ok. I understand."

After that they wait quietly for Chuck to arrive. They hold hands and cuddle on the sofa. Castiel is getting drowsy when Chuck finally walks through the door. The older alpha's graying hair is disheveled and it appears he dressed in a hurry. Chuck indicates for them to follow him without saying a word.

They sit down in front of Chuck's desk and wait. Instead of addressing them, Chuck picks up his phone and dials the number for the dining room. "Jo, can you have Ellen send up three breakfast specials, two pots of coffee, and a pot of that jasmine tea that my son, Castiel, likes to my office. Thank you." Chuck hangs up the phone and sighs. "We are going to need food and drink to fortify us for this." was Chuck's explanation.

Thirty minutes later they'd eaten pancakes, sausage and eggs. One pot of coffee had been consumed and Castiel was sipping his second cup of tea. "Ellen is your cook?" Dean inquires.

"She is our head morning cook. Her daughter Jo is the morning host. Guess it's time to stop stalling and tell you about one of the Novak Pack's darkest times." Chuck says setting down his cup of coffee.

"Father, just tell him. Dean will not judge you because she's your sister." Castiel says reaching out for Chuck's hand.

"Family doesn't end with blood but it doesn't start there either." Dean says solemnly.

"Wise words for one so young." Chuck says then takes a deep breath. "We were the first pups born to my alpha father, the previous pack Alpha. Amara was born just ten minutes before me. When we were very young we were inseparable. Then when we were nine, she went to a summer camp while I decided to stay home close to our omega father, who was about to pup. When Amara returned, she had all these ideas about alpha supremacy and sacrificing for a cause. She started treating our omega father like he was less than dirt. Alpha Father disciplined her but it only made her angrier and more empowered. Alpha Father feared what would happen if she was to become the heir to the pack. In our pack the first pup to present as an alpha not the first born inherits. I presented two months before Amara when I was 15. Alpha Father was relieved but Amara was enraged.

She hardly spoke to me and when she did it was to berate me about what a weak alpha I was. She was convinced I would make our pack weak and easily taken over. She would sabotage me every chance she got as well as abuse me in any way she could." Chuck pauses looking haunted.

"On my eighteenth birthday it was announced that I was engaged to mate. Amara became enraged. She destroyed the cake and insulted the entire pack. The next morning she was gone. We found out a month later that she'd ran off to mate the Edlund Pack Alpha's only pup who was an omega. A few months later the Alpha died under mysterious circumstances. Amara was named Alpha. 

Over the next ten years Amara made her pack militant. Her omega was never seen in public but once a year Amara would announce the birth of a new pup. The omega died after giving birth to the tenth pup. By this time, Amara had taken over three smaller packs by force. 

She tried once to return here and take over. My Alpha Father stopped her but it destroyed him. He had a stroke a month later. I became Alpha and have kept her at bay since using the law." Chuck finished sounding drained.

"So she despises you and everything this pack stands for?" Dean asks.

"Yes and she'll stop at nothing to see me suffer. It is known I dote on Castiel, so I'd expect her to use that." Chuck says rifling through his desk.

"Fuck!" Dean exclaims. 

"Fuck indeed." Chuck responds and then takes a large drink from a flask he pulled from his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to form a lynch mob to go after Roman and Amara?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this fic is getting darker. I'll try to put trigger warnings if necessary on individual chapters if necessary.

Castiel was uncomfortable when Chuck asked to speak with Dean alone after they talked about Amara. The omega would never admit to it but he sat in the lobby and pouted. When Aaron started staring at him, Castiel gave him a scathing smitey look and told him to get back to work. What could his alpha father possibly need to say without him present?

***

Chuck considered the young alpha before him for a moment, once they were alone. When he finally spoke, Dean visibly startled at the sound. "Dean you can call this whole thing off and be free of this whole mess, you know?"

"What? Hell no! Are you trying to say you don't approve of Cas and I anymore?" Dean said glaring at the older alpha.

"No but I would understand if you were having second thoughts." Chuck did understand. He also didn't want Dean to continue with Castiel if he wasn't totally committed.

"No, I'm not leaving Castiel nor is Sam willing to leave Gabriel. We're here for the long haul."

"Would you give your life to keep them safe?" Chuck asked, dead serious.

"I wouldn't think twice to sacrifice myself for Cas and that goes for anyone loyal in this pact. If I find that someone is actually betraying us, I'll rip their throat out with my teeth." Dean spat eyes tinged alpha red.

"Easy son. I believe you. The engagement feast will go on as planned. You keep my baby boy safe." Chuck ordered as he stood to show the younger alpha out.

"Till my last breath." Dean pledged.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Chuck replied with a pained smile.

****

When Dean joined him in the lobby, Castiel nervously blurted out, "What did he want?"

Dean walked Castiel to the Impala before replying. "He just wanted to touch base is all. Make sure I was still committed."

"And are you?" the omega said sadly. Castiel anxiety was pegging out.

"Yes. More than ever. You're my present and future. Never doubt that. Let's go home and sleep. After some rest, I think we'll both feel better." Dean said, throwing his arm around the omega and pulling him close. Castiel nearly fell asleep snuggling into Dean on the short drive home.

When they arrive home, they only find Bobby there. "Where is Gabe and Sam?" Castiel asks, sounding concerned.

"Gadreel accompanied them to see Missouri. Chuck suggested he be in a controlled setting when he heard about Amara. We all know what she did in the aftermath of Gabriel's trauma." Bobby said solemnly.

Castiel nods before leading Dean to his bedroom. Castiel and Dean take turns getting ready for bed in the bathroom. They crawl into bed together before either speaks again. They are both weary.

"What was Bobby talking about?" Dean asks.

"During Gabriel's recovery, Amara did a series of interviews promoting the returning of omega's being property. It's believed she provided assistance in keeping the Roman Pack out of jail as well. The worst thing she did was more personal though. While Gabriel was recovering, he received many gifts. They weren't monitored because the Roman Pack was incarcerated still.

A week after we got Gabriel back, he received flowers and a package from Amara. The flowers were black roses meaning death, and orange lilies and yellow carnations meaning disdain. In the package was a large black shroud Amara suggested, in a note, should be used after Gabriel killed himself for being a worthless and used up omega. He was about to actually kill himself when I came to visit and stopped him." Castiel feels so tired after telling Dean.

"How can someone as dark and evil as her be allowed to be free and live?" Dean says not really expecting an answer.

Castiel just snuggles into his alpha, "Will you hold me until I fall to sleep?"

"Of course, my omega." Dean says, pulling Castiel as close as possible. They fall asleep so close it's hard to tell where one ends and the other begins.

\---- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -----

A female alpha sits behind a large opulent mahogany desk staring unblinking at her computer screen. She's dressed impeccably in designer clothes that cost about as much as a modest car. Her hair is coiffed professionally and she sits with her back ramrod straight. A sinister smile graces her face because soon she'll have what she's always wanted, what is her birthright.

The phone on the desk rings indicating it is her receptionists. She lets it ring a few times before answering, "Yes." she says, unnecessarily using her alpha voice.

"Alpha Edlund….ummm… Alpha Roman is here to see you." came the uncertain beta voice over the phone.

"Fine, send him in." she responded and abruptly hung up.

Dick Roman was a tool she would use and then discard when she achieved her goals. He might believe their arrangement was going to be mutually beneficial and it would be for a while. When she got everything she wanted, she'd dispose of him and take over his pack and assets when she felt like it. 

Roman walked in wearing his best expensive suit. He was trying to impress her and she found it laughable. The tie was absolutely hideous and was held in place with a gaudy gold tie pen in the shape of a leviathan. It was the creature on the Roman crest. Leave it to these pretentious bastards to have a mythical creature on their coat of arms.

"Amara." Dick said, smiling like a cartoon shark.

"Dick, you better be here for a good reason. I have many things that need my attention." Amara answered with an air of aloofness. 

"Our plant in the Novak Pack has informed me that they still plan on having the joint engagement feast. They are convinced they'll be able to get us access." Roman says settling into the chair in front of Amara's desk.

"Good. Your Asmodeus will get his toy back and you'll get your revenge. I'm mating Castiel to my alpha son, Bartholomew. Once we kill all the alpha heirs, my son will become their alpha. Finally I'll have control of my birth pack. I'm going to teach them what true alpha leadership is."

"What of the alpha suitors?" Roman asks.

"Gabriel's you can do as you wish. Dean is mine though. I love breaking an alpha. He'll look perfect in nothing but panties and chains, groveling at many feet." Amara said cracking a smile for the first time.

"Yes. Perfect indeed." Roman said eyes flashing red with alpha lust. Amara mused that Sam would probably end up much the same way at Roman's feet. Good she thought. She would have to request pictures to show Dean. It would break him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What do you want to happen to Amara and Dick?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday. I plan to go party now. Just kidding... I'm in quarantine... I'm going to go take a nap.

Castiel enjoyed the week working with his intended mate. Dean was funny and flirty. The omega loved when Dean was playful with him because it made the long night go so much faster. The night wasn't just for playing around, Dean had accomplished many of the projects Chuck had assigned him. All were done well and the omega took pride in his alpha's skill and diligence. 

Castiel himself had many tasks to accomplish. The temporary employees that had filled in, had made many mistakes. The omega found himself fighting tension headaches trying to sort out the mess. The omega was also fielding multiple emails about the preparations for the engagement feast. So many departments were involved and it seemed to be falling to Castiel to make sure they were all on the same page.

The banquet manager should really be handling most of this but she was relatively new to the job and the pack. Ava had come to their pack after her fiance had been killed in her own pack. Castiel didn't have a lot of details but the beta apparently didn't feel safe in her old pack and left to join theirs about a year ago. She tended to act skittish and most of the pack took pity on her by helping her with her job more than they really should. She would have to take more responsibility soon or Chuck would take action. 

After all that Gabriel had been through, even he held down a job even if it was an online stay at home job. Gabriel was a film editor and he did quite well apparently because he always had a project.

All the bliss of the domestic past couple of days was probably about to come to an end. Dean and Castiel had been ordered to come to dinner at Chuck's house Friday night. It wasn't a request and Sam and Gabriel were not included. Sam and Gabriel were planning a quiet and intimate dinner together at home. Castiel had to admit he was jealous of them. The fact that Chuck wouldn't give any clue as to the importance of Friday night further distressed Castiel.

At the moment Castiel was pacing in his living room waiting for Dean to come out dressed to go to Chuck's. The omega was wearing black dress slack, a dark blue button up and a black tie. He was probably overdressed but he tended to use clothes as armor. 

Castiel heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to see Dean coming out of the bedroom. "Cas you look hot!" Dean exclaimed as he looked the omega up and down.

"You don't think it's too much?" Castiel asked, feeling self conscious.

"No. If you dressed like this everyday, I'd be a happy alpha." Dean said, pulling the omega into his arms.

"Thank you, Dean. Let's go. I want to know what this it's about." Castiel said with nervous tension in his voice.

The alpha kissed the omega's forehead. "Whatever it is we'll get through it together."

They didn't even get the chance to knock before Chuck was opening the door for them. He either was watching for them or heard the Impala. "Welcome." was all Chuck said before ushering them to the dining room. Sitting at the table was a red headed beta woman Castiel had never met. "Dean, you know Charlie. Charlie this is my youngest son Castiel and he is newly engaged to Dean." Chuck says making introductions.

"Good to see you again Dean. You've done well for yourself. He's absolutely dreamy." Charlie said giving Castiel an appreciative look.

"Isn't he though." Dean said with his arm around Castiel.

"Why all the secrecy over this father?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Because you're not here just to meet the new pack counselor. Before Charlie went into therapy, she worked undercover for Special Forces. Her first assignment was infiltrating the Roman Pack." Chuck explained.

Dean and Castiel gasped at the same time. "Are you here to advise us?" Castiel asked, sounding nervous.

"I was already going to be the new counselor before this but yes I'm going to tell you all that I know." Charlie responded kindly.

"Let's eat first before we talk about such vile people." Chuck suggested. They all nodded in agreement.

They had lasagna for dinner. Castiel recognized it as Benny's recipe. Castiel suspected Chuck picked it up from the Dining Room after he got off work. Chuck's cooking skills were almost nonexistent.

Chuck and Dean were drinking coffee while Castiel and Charlie had tea. The tension was palpable, as the silence continued. Finally Castiel bravely spoke. "Charlie, would you please tell us what you know. My imagination is running wild. I'd rather hear what you know before I work myself into a panic attack."

"Sure. I understand." Charlie paused momentarily and pushed her cup away. "As Chuck said, it was my first assignment. I was quite green but I had been trained well. What I found out after only a month had me requesting immediate extraction. They are by far some of the most depraved creatures I have ever encountered."

"Did they harm you?" Dean asked, concerned.

"No but if I'd been discovered they would have tortured and executed me." Charlie said with surety.

"Please continue Charlie." Chuck coaxed.

One of the most strategic things I learned is that Dick Roman blood bonds his betas and alphas to him. I had to get out before they required that of me. If you kill Dick Roman the weaker alphas and betas will die. The stronger ones will be significantly weakened. They also keep their omegas in a kind of harem in which the powerful alpha's share them. They keep the omegas in deplorable conditions, in a constant state of torture. They don't allow the omegas to raise the pups they have. They are taken away immediately after birth." Charlie finished looking haunted.

"They need to be stopped." Dean growled out.

"Agreed." Chuck growled out.

Castiel just took his alpha's hand and tried to fight the nausea that was taking hold of him. The omega felt they were flirting with a viper's nest. He just hoped they came out unscathed.


	17. Chapter 17

That night when Castiel and Dean returned to the house, they found Sam sitting on the couch with Gabriel in his arms. Sam was whispering in the omega’s ear. Gabriel was smiling and laughing at whatever the beta was saying. 

Castiel motioned to Dean to be quiet and follow him. They both managed to slip by to Castiel’s room without disturbing the couple on the couch, who seemed to be having a romantic moment. Dean and Castiel both changed and readied for bed even though they had no intention of going to sleep yet. They instead cuddled together in silence for a good while as they digested all that they had learned. 

Dean was the first to break the silence. “I’ll tell Sam what we learned in the morning. I’ll leave it to him to talk to Gabe about it. He seems to take things well when Sam talks to him.”

“Yes, I agree. I was afraid I would be the only person he could maintain a bond with. He’ll have a mate and maybe pups one day. It makes me happy to know he has a shot at a healthy life.” Castiel said with happy tears threatening to fall.

“You’re going to have that too with me. I can’t wait to see you round with pup. I think you’ll be so sexy.” Dean said with a growl.

“Got a breeding kink, Mr. Winchester?” Castiel asked, trying to sound coy.

“I think I do, Future Mr. Winchester.” Dean said as he pulled Castiel closer and started kissing the omega’s neck.

“Dean, I want to mate before the engagement party. I know it is a break with tradition but I don’t want to wait.” the omega confessed with fear in his scent. What if Dean did feel the same or agree?

“Sweetheart, no need to be afraid. I would mate you right this minute. I am certain we were made for one another. I’ll spend the rest of our life together proving it to you.” Dean pledged and kissed his omega on the lips to seal the deal.

“I’ll be doing the same my loving alpha. I want to do it the night before. We can rent one of the cabins with my employee discount. We’ll tell everyone we just want some alone time to bond before the feast. It won’t really be a lie.” Castiel proposed.

“I like it. I’ll be yours and you will be mine, forever. No one can ever come between us. Gods you’re so perfect for me.” Dean said pulling the omega on top of him.

“I’ll be going into heat the weekend after the feast. I want you to breed me then. I want to have your pup before next summer.” Castiel mumbles starting to sound sleepy.

“Yes my omega. I want that too.” Dean admits while he listens to the omega’s breath even out as he falls to sleep. Dean was so excited, he didn’t sleep for quite some time but he was content holding his omega in his arm.

Castiel fell asleep quickly and dreamt of holding a pup with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was sitting in a rocking chair in a nursery. The window in the nursery had a view overlooking the lake. He felt so happy and safe in the dream. There was no threat, no mole and no anxiety in his dream. It was hard to wake up the next morning and confront the precarious nature of their situation.

********

The next week is consumed with preparations and investigation. Dean is consumed with finding anyone that might not be loyal. He has a list of people he is attempting to investigate and clear. Castiel struggles with the joy he feels about mating Dean soon and the anxiety over what peril is out there in the shadows.

Dean has discounted Gadreel as a suspect. Though he came to the pack only three years ago, he gave Chuck a verbal oath of submission. If he had been blood oathed to another alpha he would not have been able to do that. He is the only new alpha in the pack.

There are a number of new betas. There was Ava, the banquet manager. Dean found it hard to discount her since information was scant and she seemed to either be to busy, incompetent, or scattered to answer his questions to his satifaction. Cole was a beta who had joined the pack a year ago when he was discharged from the special defense division due to an injury he received. He had healed but the PTSD and the depression he suffered made him unfit to serve. Donatello had joined the pack five years ago. He was an older beta who apparently clashed with the elders of his old pack when it came to beliefs. He found the Novak pack much more tolerant and Dean didn’t feel him a very viable suspect.

They had very few new omegas. Only two since it was rare for omegas to strike out on their own. One was Lisa, who Castiel had never truly cared for and loathed even more now since she took every opportunity she could to try to lure Dean’s attention away. Then there was Alex, who was only thirteen. She had been adopted by the pack at ten when she was found wandering a patch of woods next to the local supermarket. Her mother was found close by, dead of an overdose. They apparently had been homeless and traveling by hitchhiking for years. 

Dean was trying to keep tabs on so many people that Castiel was afraid his alpha was exhausting himself. The morning of the eve before the feast, Dean had been unable to implicate anyone so they were just going to have to beef up security as much as possible and hope that no one tried anything.

Castiel was happy with all the arrangements for the feast were set. Castiel also had made all the arrangements for mating with Dean tonight as well. He was more excited about that then the engagement party. He couldn't wait to be Dean’s in every way.

Even though Dean was overwhelmed he made it known he was excited too. He had kissed Castiel to sleep the night before whispering about all the naughty things he couldn’t wait to do to the omega. Castiel had so many erotic dreams he awoke aroused in the middle of the night and had to go to the bathroom in order to deal with himself. Just a handful more hours and Castiel would know what it is like not to be a virgin anymore. He couldn’t wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
